gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Neues New York
|Nächste= }} Neues New York ist die vierzehnte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Nachdem sie Lima nach ihrem Abschluss verlassen haben, schließen sich Blaine, Sam und Artie Rachel und Kurt in New York an. Während Kurt und Blaine beginnen, ihr neu gewonnenes Familienglück zu regeln, wird Kurt zunehmends frustiert vom allgegenwärtigen Couch-Potatoe Sam, doch ist dieser wirklich die einzige Ursache für Kurts steigende Gefühle von Platzangst? Inzwischen ist Sam wegen seines Mangels an Erfolg seit er in NYC angekommen ist, mehr und mehr unmotivierter geworden, so dass Blaine sein Bestes versucht, die erschlaffenden Geister seines Kumpels anzukurbeln, indem er ihn dazu inspiriert seine Modelkarriere mit einem erneuerten Gefühl der Stärke anzugreifen. Das charakteristisches Vertrauen von Artie, der, wie es scheint, die Hektik und den Rummel in New York genommen hat, wie eine Fisch im Wasser, wird in den Grundfesten erschüttert, als ein Dieb seinen Laptop stiehlt. Nach ihrer Funny Girl-Tour außerhalb der Stadt, wird Rachel, zurück in New York, von den Produzenten der Show mit einem luxuriösen "Dankeschön"-Geschenk, in Form eine Autos und Fahrer, der ihr 24 Stunden die Woche zur Verfügung steht, überrascht. Während sie es zunächst als wohl verdient ansieht und als Segen, um zur Schau gestellt zu werden, erkennt sie bald, dass ihr Glück zu größeren Kosten für ihre Freundschaften und auch sich selbst kommen kann. Blaine fängt an, sich Sorgen um die blühende Freundschaft zwischen Kurt und seinem Bandkollegen Elliott zu machen, was ihn dazu bringt, "Starchild" wegen dessen Absichten seines Verlobten gegenüber zu konfrontieren, was eine Entscheidung über die Zukunft von Blaines und Kurts Beziehung erzwingt. Handlung thumb|left|Downtown RachelRachel verlässt gerade das Theater, als sie von einem Produzenten aufgehalten wird, der ihr zum Dank eine Limousine samt Fahrer schenkt. Sie ist begeistert davon und macht auch gleich eine Rundfahrt, wobei sie Downtown einleitet. Nach und nach treffen Artie, Sam, Kurt und Blaine aufeinander, bis alle schließlich Rachel in ihrer Limousine entdecken. Sie erzählt ihnen, wie es dazu kam und lädt sie dann alle zum Mittagessen und einer Rundfahrt ein, weil sie ihr so eine emotionale Unterstützung während ihrer Funny-Girl-Tour außerhalb der Stadt waren und auch bei ihrem Wiedereinzug ins Loft. thumb|Downtown JungsJedoch passt Arties Rollstuhl nicht ins Auto, weshalb dieser meint, dass er und Sam, welcher nicht so begeistert davon ist, anderweitig hinkommen werden. Im Bushwick-Apartment wacht Blaine neben Kurt auf und bereitet Frühstück vor. Kurt wird davon aufgeweckt und freut sich, auch wenn er ihm sagt, dass er thumb|left|You Make Me Feel So Youngdas nicht mehr tun braucht, weil er es schon seit Monaten macht. Blaine erzählt begeistert wie tollt es in New York ist und dass er quasi jede freie Minute mit Kurt verbringen darf, was diesen verwirrt fragen lässt, ob sie sich nicht gegenseitig in ein altes Ehepaar verwandelnt. Blaine meint, dass das Gegenteil der Fall ist und die beiden singen You Make Me Feel So Young. Als sie am Ende des Songs ihre Zweisamkeit genießen wollen, werden sie von Sam gestört, was Kurt zum Anlass nimmt, seinen Verlobten dazu aufzuforden, mit seinem besten Freund mal ein Wörtchen zu reden, da dieser nun schon seit Monaten auf ihrer Couch herumlungert, obwohl nur von Wochen die Rede war. thumb|Artie rollt durch New YorkArtie rollt derweil durch die Straßen New Yorks und erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, dass es zunächst beängstigend war, da kein Platz, keine Rampen und keine Auskerbungen in den Bordsteinen vorhanden waren und New York ständig in Action ist. Er meint, dass er nicht wusste, ob er in der Lage war mitzuhalten, aber dann begriffen hat, dass er in der Stadt ist, wo jeder läuft, was eigentlich zum Vorteil für ihn ist. Artie steigt aus einer U-Bahn, die richtige New Yorker nutzen und fährt den Bahnsteig entlang, bis ihm ein Mann auf Krücken seinen Rucksack klaut. Er verfolgt ihn, kommt aber nicht weiter, als der die Treppen hinauf humpelt. thumb|left|Best Day of My Life Unterdessen kommt Blaine von seinem Unterricht nach Hause, nur um Sam in der gleichen Position, als er das Apartment verlassen hat, vorzufinden und redet mit ihm darüber. Er meint, dass Sam sich, seit er in New York ist, zum Coachpotatoe entwickelt hat und nichts anderes mehr macht, als Videospiele zu spielen und sich gehen zu lassen. Als Blaine davon anfängt, dass es schwer ist, in New York Arbeit zu finden, unterbricht Sam ihn und erklärt, dass er kein einziges Vorsprechen für einen Modelauftrag bekommen hat, sondern ihm stattdessen gesagt wurde, sein Haar zu schneiden, während Mr. Schue ihnen sagte, sich nicht darum zu kümmern, was andere Menschen über sie denken und sie so bleiben sollen wie sie sind. Blaine jedoch erinnert ihn daran, dass Will ihnen auch mit auf den Weg gab, sich ihren Ängsten zu stellen und weiß, dass es frustriend ist. Sam erwidert, dass er vielleicht gar nicht hier sein sollte, da er New York hasst, weil es überfüllt ist, laut ist, nach Müll riecht und wahrscheinlich jeder dafür bezahlt wird, unhöflich zu einem zu sein. und es manchmal einfacher ist, innen zu bleiben. Blaine will ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen und drängt ihn, mit nach draußen zu gehen. Die beiden singen Best Day of My Life und Sam, der sichtlich Spaß dabei hat, überdenkt seine bisherige Einstellung. Kurt hat anschließend Unterricht an der NYADA und ist überrascht, Blaine in seiner Klasse vorzufinden. Der erklärt, dass er die Erlaubnis von Carmen Tibideaux erhalten hat und in sechs von acht Klassen mit ihm ist, worauf sein Verlobter fassungslos ist. Kurt fragt Blaine, ob er mit Sam darüber geredet hat, dass er ausziehen soll, dthumb|250px|Kurt und Blaine an der NYADAoch dieser antwortet nicht darauf, sondern will im Gegenzug wissen, ob er sich sicher ist, dass es wegen Sam ist und nicht deswegen, weil Blaine Kurt einengt. Der fühlt sich ertappt, erkundigt sich aber danach, warum er das sagt, worauf Blaine ihm von seiner Sorge berichtet, ihn mit seiner ständigen Anwesenheit zu erdrücken. Er schlägt vor, nach dem Unterricht Mittagessen zu gehen, doch Kurt erwidert nichts darauf, da er sich immer unwohler fühlt, als sie die Aufgabe bekommen, so zu tun, als wären sie mit der Person neben sich, welche in seinem Fall Blaine ist, in einer Kiste eingesperrt. Sam geht in einen Friseursalon und erzählt in seinem Voice-Over, dass es die Zeit für Veränderung ist, und ein Haarschnitt eine große Sache ist. Er meint, dass er normaleweise keinen Rat von Blaine in thumb|left|Sams neuer LookSachen Aussehen annehmen würde, jedoch zugeben muss, dass er ihm geholfen hat. Sam ergänzt, dass es Zeit für eine neue Fotomappe und Einstellung ist, weil es eine Sache gibt, die er gelernt hat, nämlich, dass man nicht herumsitzen und darauf warten kann, dass die guten Dinge des Lebens zu einem kommen, sondern man Türen eintreten muss, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie passieren. Er schließt seinen Voice-Over mit den Worten: "das ist Sam Evans, wie wir ihn voher noch nie gesehen haben" und "hier komm ich New York City" ab. Er betrachtet sich stolz im Spiegel und sagt, dass er so kurz davor ist, die Stadt zu besitzen, dass er es praktisch schmecken kann. Artie ist im Bushwick-Apartment und telefoniert wegen des Diebstahls mit der Polizei, der er sagt, dass in seinem Rucksack sein Laptop war, der über 1.000 $ gekostet hat und außerdem seine Kreditkarte thumb|Artie meldet den Raubsowie sein Handy. Kurt wirft ein, dass er ihnen auch sagen, soll dass der Mann auf Krücken läuft, doch die Polizei scheint nicht wirklich weiterhelfen zu können. Blaine hantiert derweil mit der SodaStream-Maschine herum, was seinen Verlobten verärgert, da er sich lieber um Artie kümmern soll. Als Rachel erscheint, bietet Blaine ihr ein Getränk an, welches sie ablehnt und stattdessen etwas neues bestellt. Nachdem Kurt ihr vom Diebstahl erzählt, fragt sie Artie, ob er ok ist, was er verneint und erkärt, dass er zum Einen seine Sachen ersetzen muss und sich zum Anderen nicht mehr sicher thumb|left|Konfrontation mit Rachelfühlt, in eine U-Bahn zu steigen. Rachel erzählt ihm daraufhin von ihrer Erfahrung, dass sie einem Obdachlosen 10 $ gegeben hat, aber eigentlich nur einen geben wollte, weshalb sie nach dem Rückgeld fragte und von den Umstehenden ausgebuht wurde, was sie ziemlich demütigte. Sie erklärt, dass man aber darüber hinwegkommt und so zu einem echten New Yorker wird. Blaine hat derweil, trotz Kurts Drohung, die Maschine aus dem Fenster zu werfen, Rachels Bestellung zubereitet, welche sie aber erneut ablehnt. Artie sagt ihr deswegen, dass sie ihm mit ihrer Einstellung und ihrer Limosine keine Lektion darin unterteilen soll, ein echter New Yorker zu sein und dass sie nicht mal mehr eine echte Person ist. Er rollt aus dem Apartment, meinend, dass er herausfinden muss, wie er sein Leben wieder auf die Reihe bekommt. Kurt ist mit Elliott im Gitarrenladen und erzählt ihm von seinen Beziehungsproblemen mit Blaine, thumb|Rockstarerklärend, dass sie nach außen ok scheinen, aber anfällig für jedwedes Desaster sind, was in einer Rückblende zu sehen ist. Er erklärt, dass er anfängt, klaustrophobisch zu werden, da er nur noch mit Blaine zusammen ist, was ihn fühlen lässt, als würde er seine Identität verlieren. Elliott meint, dass er ihre Verlobung zunächs für einen riesen Fehler gehalten hat, weil sie zu jung sind, aber als er Kurt und Blaine zusammen gesehen hat, dachte, dass das was sie haben, echt und zum Kämpfen wert ist. Er gibt ihm den Rat, dass jeder Mal eine Auszeit braucht, was gesund ist und er Grenzen aufsetzen sollte. Elliott erinnert Kurt aber auch daran, darüber hinaus nicht die Proben mit seiner Band zu vergessen, worauf die beiden Rockstar singen. thumb|left|Rachel will lieber laufenRachel fährt in ihrem, wie sie es nennt, "Stadtauto", durch die City und lässt sich Arties Worte durch den Kopf gehen. In ihrem Voice-Over gibt sie ihm Recht, dass sie in dem Auto isoliert ist und fragt sich, wer sie ist bzw. in was sie sich verwandelt. Sie meint, dass sie ihre Authentizität verliert und stellt in Frage, wie sie eine von den guten Broadway-Darstellerinnen, wovon sie schon ihr lebenlang träumt, sein kann, wenn sie nie echte Lebenserfahrung gesammelt hat, auf die sie zurückgreifen kann. Sie bittet daraufhin ihren Fahrer anzuhalten und steigt aus, um damit anzufangen. Blaine ist dabei, das Apartment neu zu dekorieren und erklärt in seinem Voice-Over, dass er sich fühlt, als würde er in dem Zuhause eines anderen leben, weswegen er eine "kleine Ecke" für sich finden will. Er thumb|Sam erzählt von seinem Modeljobmerkt an, dass Kurt zwar einen wunderbaren Job mit der Einrichtung gemacht hat, sie aber nicht wirklich funktionell ist. Daraufhin kommt Sam nach Hause, der wegen der Markierungen erst mal denkt, dass einer gestorben ist und erzählt dann, dass er mit seiner neugefundenen New York-Selbstsicherheit seinen ersten Modeljob ergattert hat. Blaine freut sich für ihn und Sam berichtet, für was er modelt, "Bubble", Unterwäsche die den Körper jeden Mannes zu einer "sexy, runden Zwiebel" formt. Er fügt hinzu, dass er ausziehen wird, da ihn die Agentur in ein Apartment mit anderen Models gesteckt hat, was Blaine sichtlich überrascht und macht sich ans Packen. Als Kurt nach Hause kommt und sieht, dass Blaine dabei ist, das Apartment umzudekorieren, thumb|left|Kurt ist nicht begeistert, als er Blaines Neugestaltung siehtkonfrontiert er ihn damit, dass er es zumindest hätte mit ihm absprechen können, wenn er Designentscheidungen in seinem Zuhause vornimmt. Blaine antwortet, dass er dachte, dass es ihr Zuhause sein soll und weist ihn daraufhin, dass nicht jede seiner Designentscheidungen brilliant ist, womit er die Vorhänge meint, die bescheuert sind, weil man trotzdem alles hören kann. Kurt erwidert, dass Elliott Recht hatte und sie ihre Grenzen verlieren. Blaine fragt, was der damit zu tun hat und sein Verlobter antwortet, dass er mit diesem darüber geredet hat. Er ist alles andere als begeistert davon, da er nicht glaubt, dass Kurt und Elliott "nur" geredet haben und "nur" Freunde sind, worauf Kurt ihm sagt, dass er sich beruhigen und damit aufhören soll, so extrem seltsam zu sein, da es nervt. Er schlägt vor einfach alles zurückpacken, doch Blaine erwidert, dass er das allein tun kann und stürmt aus dem Loft. thumb|Armer ArtieArtie ist in New York unterwegs und kommt an der U-Bahn-Station an, wo er es abwägt, runter zu gehen oder nicht. Nachdem ihn ein New Yorker anpöbelt, sich zu bewegen, wird er vollgespritzt, als ein vorbeifahrendes Taxi durch eine Pfütze fährt. thumb|left|Blaine konfrontiert Elliott Blaine sucht Elliott in seinem Apartment auf und will hören, dass dieser zugibt, zu versuchen, ihm Kurt wegzunehmen. Elliott weiß nicht wovon er redet, weshalb Blaine sein Bild mit Kurt aus Frenemies zur Sprache bringt und erklärt, dass er ihn seitdem in Verdacht hat. Er weist ihn darauf hin, dass er Kurt liebt und dieser sein Verlobter und nicht seiner ist, weshalb Elliott sich zurückziehen soll. Der teilt Blaine zum Einen mit, dass er nicht hinter Kurt her ist und es zum Anderen auch nichts bringen würde, wenn es so wäre, da dieser Blaine liebt und rund um die Uhr von ihm redet. Blaine begreift und erzählt, dass er und Kurt so lang voneinander getrennt waren und jetzt, wo er endlich in New York ist, einfach mit ihm mithalten möchte und es real machen will. Elliott thumb|Elliott rät Blaine, Kurt Freiraum zu gebenversteht ihn, dass er, je mehr er es versucht, desto mehr stößt er Kurt weg und rät ihm, damit aufzuhören es zu versuchen, da New York ein überfüllter Platz ist und die Menschen hier gewöhnlich mehr Raum zum Atmen brauchen. Blaine stimmt ihm zu, da er Grenzen bisher nur als Wände gesehen hat, sie aber auch Plätze sein können, in die man hineinwächst. Als er gehen will, hält Elliott ihn auf und schlägt vor noch ein wenig abzuhängen, um ein bisschen zu "jammen". Blaine willigt ein und die beiden stimmen Glitter Rock Vampire an, so wie Elliott von ihm zu Beginn seines Ausbruchs bezeichnet wurde. thumb|left|Artie und Rachel versöhnen sichArtie wird von Rachel zur U-Bahn-Station bestellt und sie sagt ihm, dass er mit allem Recht hatte und sie nicht vor der Welt beschützt werden, sondern darin leben will. Sie weist darauf hin, dass sie Probe und er Unterricht hat und schlägt vor, die U-Bahn zu nehmen. Artie weigert sich zunächst, doch sie äußert, dass sie es zusammen tun werden, auch wenn sie weiß, dass er wegen der jüngsten Ereignisse etwas aufgewühlt ist, und er ihr vertrauen soll, dass sie ihn beschützen kann. Er stimmt schießlich zu und die beiden laufen den Bahnsteig entlang. Er fragt sie nach der Limo und Rachel erklärt, dass sie sie zurückgegeben hat, weil sie eine bessere Person ist, wenn sie mit ihrem Freund jeden Tag U-Bahn fährt. Artie ist überrascht und hinterfragt das, ob wirklich jeden Tag, worauf Rachel ertappt ist und ihm einen Deal vorschlägt, dass sie mit ihm U-Bahn fährt und sicherstellt, dass er nicht wieder ausgeraubt wird, wenn er ihthumb|Don't Sleep in the Subwayr im Gegenzug beibringt, wie sie ihre Zunge im Zaum halten kann, sollte sie noch einmal über die Strenge schlagen. Artie stimmt dem zu und Rachel ist froh, dass er in New York ist, weil die Stadt mit einem Freund ein wenig unheimlicherer Ort ist. Artie erwidert, dass er glücklich ist, dass Rachel ihn dazu gebracht hat, wieder U-Bahn zu fahren, da er es liebt und die beiden singen Don't Sleep in the Subway. thumb|left|Sams neues ReichSam bekommt sein neues Zuhause gezeigt und meint, dass es kein Problem ist, wenn es mal eng werden sollte, da er obdachlos war. Als ihm gesagt wird, dass er sich bei Fragen an seinen Zimmergenossen Sam wenden soll, ist er überrascht, dass dieser den gleichen Namen wie er hat und erklärt, dass das nicht geht. Seine Einstellung ändert sich, wenn er feststellt, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelt. thumb|AusspracheKurt wartet unterdessen auf Blaine und als er nach Hause kommt, sprechen sich die beiden aus, da sie viel nachgedacht haben. Blaine meint, dass es besser wäre, wenn er auszuzieht, auch wenn sie beide nicht sicher sind, ob sie das wollen, aber sie zusammen und ehrlich ihre jetztige Situation betrachen müssen, die so nicht funktioniert. Blaine führt auf, dass er nach seinem Abschluss einfach ins Bushwick-Apartment eingezogen ist, ohne dass sie darüber geredet haben, ob das das auch das absolut Beste für ihre Beziehung ist. Kurt erwidert, dass er einfach wollte, dass sie wieder zusammen sind und Blaine beruhigt ihn, dass sie das so was von sind, ist aber auch der Meinung, dass sie vielleicht unter anderen Umständen zusammen leben sollten. Kurt gibt ihm Recht und wirft ein, dass sie die ganze Belastung möglicherweise jetzt noch nicht brauchen, zugebend, dass es eine gruselige Entscheidung zu machen ist. Blaine, der der gleichen Ansicht ist, merkt an, dass es weniger unheimlich ithumb|left|Kurt und Blaine versöhnen sichst, wenn sie sie zusammen treffen und versichert, dass das für sie kein Schritt zurück ist, sondern sie klug handeln. Nachdem Kurt klargemacht hat, wie kostbar ihre Beziehung für ihn ist, umarmen sich die beiden und er ergänzt, dass egal zu was sie werden, auch wenn sie Zeit für sich allein brauchen, was völlig berechtigt ist, sie immer zueinander gehören. Sie küssen sich und Kurt stellt klar, dass das kein Streit war, sondern ein erwachsenes Gespräch, doch Blaine, der damit begonnen hat ihn mit Küssen zu übersähen, lenkt ihn ab, weshalb Kurt, der sich nicht mehr konzentrieren kann, meint, dass sie jetzt den heißesten Versöhnungssex überhaupt haben werden und das Ganze in sein Zimmer verlegt. thumb|Sam ist von den Pillen geschocktSam macht eine Kathy Ireland-Imitationen und bringt damit seine Zimmergenossin zum Lachen. Als sie noch eine hören will, lehnt er ab, da er Schlaf braucht wegen seines bevorstehenden Fotoshootings für "Bubble". Die weibliche Sam beglückwünscht ihn dazu und bietet ihm Pillen für ein gutes Aussehen oder genügend Schlaf zu bekommen an, doch Sam ist verschreckt und sucht das Weite. thumb|left|Artie und Rachel erzählen, wie sie den Dieb niedergestreckt habenIm Bushwick-Apartment erzählen Rachel und Artie Kurt, Blaine und Sam davon, wie sie in der U-Bahn auf den Kerl getroffen sind, der Artie beklaut hat und er ihn mit Rachels Pfefferspray niedergestreckt hat, wonach dieser verhaftet wurde. Außerdem hat sich herausgestellt, dass der Dieb eine Art Sammler war, da die ganzen gestohlenen Sachen in dessen Apartment untergebracht waren, weshalb die Polizei Arties Laptop gefunden hat. Blaine, Kurt und Sam sind begeistert davon und Blaine erzählt von seiner Entscheidung, auszuziehen. Auf die folgenden, geschockten Reaktionen der anderen, versichert Kurt ihnen, dass sie sich nicht getrennt haben und Blaine erklärt, dass sie der Meinung sind, dass es ihre Beziehung stärkt, Zeit und Raum allein zu haben, um zu erkunden undthumb|Mercedes in New York zu wachsen. Blaine merkt an, vorerst bei Sam unterzukommen, welcher ihnen mitteilt, dass er nicht mehr in der Model-WG lebt, weil es nicht "das" für ihn war. Er macht aber klar, dass er seine Modelkarriere nicht aufgibt, sondern es auf seine Weise machen will, ohne sich zu übergeben oder irgendwelche Pillen und ist von Blaines Vorschlag, dass sie gemeinsam nach einer neuen Wohnung Ausschau halten können, begeistert. Daraufhin taucht Mercedes überraschend auf und fragt spaßend, dass sie raten sollen, wer hier ist, um New York zu übernehmen. Die Jungs helfen ihr bei ihrem Einzug in ihr Appartment, in welchem sie mit Sam allein ist. Diesem erklärt sie, dass L.A. thumb|left|Mercedes und Samok ist, sie sich aber allein gefühlt und ihre Freunde vermisst hat. Daher hat sie ihren Produzenten gesagt, dass ihr Album einen "Ostküsten-Harlem-Bebop-Uptwon-so-was-in-der-Art-Vipe", von dem sie keine Ahnung hat was es bedeutet, braucht, aber man es ihr abgekauft hat und deswegen hier ist, in einem Apartment mit zwei Schlafzimmern und einem Kühlschrank. Sam will wissen, was sie mit dem zweiten Zimmer macht, worauf Mercedes andeutet, dass er hier einziehen könnte, was er zunächst nicht versteht, weshalb sie es ihm deutlich sagt. Die beiden umarmen sich, lösen sich aber schnell wieder und Sam bringt ihre sexuelle Chemie ein. Mercedes macht klar, dass es zwischen ihnen vorbei ist, was er zunächst akzeptiert, sie aber dann küssen will. Sie stoppt ihn kurz vorher und teilt ihm mit, dass sie es entweder nach ihren Regeln machen oder gar nicht, zu was er einwilligt. Draußen versuchen Kurt und Blaine die Couch durch die Tür zu bekommen und Artie meint, dass er ihnen wirklich gern helfen würde, während Rachel die ganze Zeit an ihrem Handy hängt. Sie verabschiedet sich daraufhin, da sie zum Sound- und Mikrocheck muss und will wissen, ob ihr Montagabendessen noch steht, was zu ihrer Tradition geworden ist. thumb|PeopleWährend sie im Theater People singt, sieht man, wie Sam weiter Mercedes´ Appartment einrichtet und von ihr beobachtet wird. Die beiden stoßen dann an, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen. Artie rollt durch die Straßen New Yorks und fährt U-Bahn, während Kurt und Blaine Händchenhaltend spazieren und an einem Blumenladen zu stehen kommen, wo Blaine seinem Verlobten einen Strauß kauft. Daraufhin sitzen sie alle im Bushwick-Apartment und genießen ihr Montagsabendessen. Verwendete Musik *'Downtown' von Petula Clark, gesungen von Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans und Kurt Hummel *'You Make Me Feel So Young' von Frank Sinatra, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'Best Day of My Life' von American Authors, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Sam Evans *'Rockstar' von A Great Big World, gesungen von Elliott Gilbert und Kurt Hummel *'Don’t Sleep in the Subway' von Petula Clark, gesungen von Artie Abrams und Rachel Berry *'People' aus Funny Girl, gesungen von Rachel Berry Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Glitter Rock Vampire' von Glee, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Elliott Gilbert Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Amber Riley' als Mercedes Jones *'Adam Lambert' als Elliott Gilbert *'Michael Lerner' als Sidney Greene *'Manos Gavras' als Dmitri *'Aiden Arrows' als Angestellter eines Gitarrengeschäfts *'Charles Melton' als Gavin *'Will Sherrod' als NYADA-Student *'Nicholas Kadi' als Alain Marceau *'Riley Voelkel' als Sam *'Genson Blimline' als Mann mit Krücken *'Ric Stoneback' als verärgerter New Yorker *'Marc Sarfati' als New Yorker Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Matthew Morrison' als Will Schuester *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Naya Rivera' als Santana Lopez *'Becca Tobin' als Kitty Wilde *'Jenna Ushkowitz' als Tina Cohen-Chang Trivia *In den USA hatte diese Episode 2.59 Millionen Zuschauer. *Es ist die zweite Episode, die "New York" im Titel hat. Die erste war New York!. *Die erste Episode, in der weder die William McKinley High School noch die New Directions vorkommen und die komplett in New York spielt. *Im Gegensatz zu anderen Episoden, wurden einige Teile der Folge tatsächlich in New York gedreht. *Die erste Episode, in der Jake, Marley und Ryder seit ihrer Einführung fehlen und die zweite, in der Tina abwesend ist. *Die erste Episode, in der alle anwesenden Hauptcharaktere einen Song singen. *Die Episode verrät nie, zu welcher Zeit sie spielt, jedoch verweisen die Charaktere über die Zeit mit "Monate später". Damit ist nach dem Abschluss gemeint, welcher Mai/Juni stattfand. Bezüglich der Klamotten der Charaktere könnte es Oktober/November sein. *Artie, Blaine, Rachel und Sam haben in dieser Episode alle einen Voice-Over, was sie somit zu der mit den meisten Voice-Overn macht. **Kurt ist der einzige Hauptcharakter in der Folge, der keinen Voice-Over hat. *In der Szene, in der Kurt Blaine aufs Sofa schubst, kurz bevor Sam auftaucht, trägt Kurt die gleiche karrierte Weste, die er in einigen Szenen in Das Purple-Piano Project trug. *Mit dieser Episode wurde für jede nachfolgende eine digitale EP veröffentlicht. *Die letzte Episode mit Elliott Gilbert. *Chris' Freund, Will Sherrod und Leas Vater, Marc Sarfati, haben einen Gastauftritt in dieser Episode. Während Will einen NYADA-Studenten spielt, kann man Marc bei People sehen, wo er vor Rachel herläuft. Fehler *Als Elliott meint, dass er den perfekten Song für One Three Hill hätte, nennt er die Band, die ihn geschrieben hat, "A Great New World" anstatt A Great Big World. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S5